Treason (Modified Version)
by Mandy4
Summary: FOURTH AND LAST CHAPTER!!!! HEAR THAT!!! IT'S OVER!!!
1. Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: First off, I'd like to say that none of these are my characters. This takes place after the season 7 premier, and Brumby is long gone. (Yeah, the marriage never worked out.) We have to temporarily forget that Mac has had Harm's lasagna and spaghetti. At the request of a reader, I have taken all alcohol out of the script. If you wish to red the original, it is still posted.  
  
  
Treason (Part 1)  
  
17.30 ZULU  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
We pan through the central area of JAG headquarters. GUNNY and TINER are standing watching ZNN, as usual. HARM comes up behind them as the news broadcast begins.   
  
ANCHOR: Good afternoon and welcome to today's broadcast. Our top story: a deadly killer escapes from prison. Bob Chanley with more. Bob?  
BOB: Thank you Marcia. Clark Palmer escaped yesterday from a high security prison in Colorado. None of the wardens know exactly how this deadly man got out, and they later discovered that he stole enough explosives to blow up DC. Palmer's destination is unknown, but it is believed that he is heading for Virginia. As we gain more information, we will inform you.   
  
GUNNY turns to HARM.  
  
GUNNY: Sir? Isn't that the guy who...?  
HARM: Yes, Gunny, it is.   
  
MAC comes up and GUNNY and TINER salute.   
  
MAC: As you were. Watching television again guys?   
TINER: Yes ma'am, we were.   
HARM: Mac, can I talk to you in my office?  
MAC: Yeah, sure Harm. What's wrong?   
  
HARM shuts his office door behind them. He sits down behind his desk and motions to the chair on the other side.  
  
HARM: Clark Palmer has escaped.   
MAC: What?!  
HARM: That's what we saw on ZNN.   
MAC: Ohh. So, what are you going to do?  
HARM: I don't know. They say he's headed for Virginia. Most probably to kill me.  
MAC: And that doesn't bother you because?  
HARM: Damn it, it does! Can't you see that? This man is ripping my life apart with his obsession. I thought that he was finally done with, but I guess not.   
MAC: Well, now that you've ripped my face off about Palmer, I think it'd be a good idea to talk to the Admiral about this.   
  
They stand up and HARM goes over to MAC. He takes her shoulders in his hands.  
  
HARM: Mac, I'm sorry. I shouldn't let him bother me so much. And I shouldn't have yelled at you.   
MAC: Harm, if you brush this off, you're going to get killed. I, for one, don't want to see that happen. Now come on. The Admiral will want to know about this.   
  
They go out of his office and over to Admiral Chegwidden's. TINER stands at attention as they approach.  
  
MAC: Tiner, is the Admiral in?   
TINER: Yes ma'am, he is. I'll tell him you're here.   
  
He pushes the button on his speaker thingy that he always uses to talk to the Admiral and tells him that HARM and MAC want to see him. The Admiral's voice comes back to TINER, with the ever-present sigh that always accompanies his orders.  
  
ADMIRAL: Send them in, Tiner.   
  
MAC and HARM enter the office and stand at attention. As you were.   
ADMIRAL: Now, what is it that you want to see me about?  
HARM: Sir, we got information today-  
ADMIRAL: Hold up, Rabb. Were you, Gunny and Tiner watching television again?  
HARM: Yes sir, we were.   
ADMIRAL: Then I don't want to hear it.  
MAC: But sir, this is a matter of life and death!  
ADMIRAL: I'm sure. Another kitten that needs rescuing, Colonel?  
HARM: No sir, Clark Palmer has escaped.   
  
The ADMIRAL looks at his desk, at a loss for words.  
  
ADMIRAL: Oh.   
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
ADMIRAL: Well, Commander, what do you propose we do about it?  
HARM: Well sir, we were kind of hoping that you could help with that.  
ADMIRAL: We?  
MAC: It was my idea.  
ADMIRAL: Oh, I see. Well, why don't we keep this quiet as much as possible until something turns up.   
  
There is a knock on the door. Enter! Senator/Reporter Bobbi Lane enters.  
  
BOBBI: Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, Admiral. I hear, Rabb, that your killer has escaped.  
HARM: He's not my killer, Bobbi, seeing as I am still standing here.   
MAC: Bobbi, I didn't know that you knew about Palmer and Harm.  
BOBBI: I don't. I was hoping you could tell me more.  
  
~~SWITCH TO PAY PHONE BY A FAST MART---PALMER IS ON THE PHONE~~  
  
PALMER: Okay baby, call me when you can. Oh, right. Well, I'll call you when I get the chance. Same number? Okay. I'll see you soon. Goodbye.   
  
He hangs up the phone and turns, an evil smirk on his face. He gets into a waiting car and converses with the driver.  
  
PALMER: So, ah, how far to Falls Church?  
DRIVER: About another hour. You connected there?  
PALMER: Yeah, it's all arranged. He's dead this time.  
  
~~SWITCH TO HARM'S APARTMENT~~  
  
20.43 ZULU  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
WHEREVER IT IS, Virginia  
  
RENEE enters HARM's apartment and kisses him lightly. He nods, and hardly responds, the usual anymore. She sniffs appreciatively.  
  
RENEE: Vegetarian lasagna? Mmmm, smells good.   
HARM: Mmmm, thank you.   
  
He seems preoccupied around her, not interested.  
  
RENEE: I'll watch the food. You want to go slip into something a little bit more comfortable?   
HARM: Nah, I'm fine.   
  
He grins at her, adding to her fury.   
  
RENEE: I could go find something for you.  
HARM: No, I'm good.   
RENEE: Harm, what has gotten in to you? I think some octopus sucked your brains out while you were unconscious in the ocean.   
HARM: Octopuses don't eat humans. They like mussels and clams much better.   
RENEE: Okay, you're beginning to get on my nerves.   
HARM: Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, the lasagna's ready!   
  
He picks up his lobster pot holders and slips them on, carefully pulling the pan out of the oven. He sets it on the counter, and RENEE comes up behind him. She puts her arms around his neck and begins to unbutton his shirt. He grabs her hands and returns them to her, then rebuttons his shirt. RENEE sighs in exasperation.  
  
RENEE: You know, this is getting out of hand.  
HARM: What? He turns and looks at her.  
RENEE: This!  
HARM: You lost me.  
RENEE: Exactly! I've lost you.   
HARM: I was actually saying that I didn't understand.   
RENEE: Oh, I'm surprised. I thought it was all deliberate.  
HARM: Renee, come on. I'm just not in the mood right now.   
RENEE: You never are anymore.  
HARM: Renee, you listen to me. Clark Palmer has escaped from prison and is heading here to kill me. I have reason enough to be a little bit preoccupied.  
RENEE: You found that out today. What about three days ago, and last week, and the week before? You couldn't have known then. You just don't love me anymore.   
  
She goes over and opens the door to leave, ignoring HARM's protests.  
  
HARM: Aw, Renee, give me a break! Two weeks ago, I had recently been very close to death. Last week, I had a big case that I needed to work on.   
RENEE: And three days ago? What's your excuse for then?  
HARM: Excuse? You think I'm making excuses?   
RENEE: Admit it Harm. You love Sarah, not me.   
HARM: Renee, don't even go there. Mac is my partner and friend. We've been through hard times together. I've told you before, I don't---I don't--  
  
His mouth hangs open, not able to utter the words. She glares at him in contempt.  
  
RENEE: See? You can't even say it.   
HARM: Renee, just leave.   
RENEE: I was planning on leaving. I'm not coming back, either.   
HARM: Good. Don't.   
  
She studies him, to see if he means it, then sighs and slams the door behind her as she leaves. HARM winces as the dishes in the sink rattle. He goes over and sits on his couch, head propped in hand, staring at the wall. Then, he sighs and picks up the phone.  
  
HARM: Mac? You hungry? I've got some lasagna here that needs to be eaten. Okay, I'll see you then.   
  
He hangs up the phone and looks down at his clothing. The Levi's are battered and dirty, and his shirt is severely wrinkled. He sighs and gets up. Heading down the hall to his bedroom. He pulls off his shirt and exchanges it for a light gray sweater then changes from his Levi's to a pair of khakis. He stops at the mirror, fixing the hair that was knocked out of place by the sweater. He goes back to the kitchen area and dishes out the lasagna onto two plates. He puts the remainder of it back into the oven, and gets out a bottle of Perrier. He gathers two glasses and sets the table. Stepping back to survey the finished table, he hears a knock and hastens to open the door. MAC smiles at him shyly, and he motions for her to come in. She is wearing a light blue dress, and HARM is rendered speechless by the sight of her.  
  
MAC: Well don't just stand there gaping at me, say something!  
HARM: You're beautiful. I mean, you always are, but you look especially nice tonight.   
MAC: Why thank you, Harm!   
  
She blushes slightly, and there is a silence where they don't look at each other. MAC looks around the room, even though it is not the first time that she has been here. HARM, growing uncomfortable, breaks the silence.  
  
HARM: Well, let's eat.  
MAC: That's a good idea. I was about to fix my dinner when you called. I must say, this is a wonderful treat. Any occasion?  
HARM: Um, no, not really.   
MAC: Okay. Where's Renee? I thought that you two----Oh. Okay.   
HARM: Um, yeah. You want some Perrier? It's non-alcoholic.  
MAC:  
HARM: Okay.   
  
He grins again and pours the Perrier into the glasses. He puts the bottle on the counter and pulls out MAC's chair for her. She sits, and so does he.   
  
HARM: I put the pan back in the oven to keep the rest warm. I hope that what I left out isn't too chilled.  
MAC: Mmmm, no, it's not.   
  
MAC eagerly begins to eat her lasagna, knowing that HARM is a good cook.   
MAC: Harm, this is really good!  
HARM: Don't tell me you've never had any of my vegetarian lasagna?  
MAC: Now I have!  
HARM: And my spaghetti?  
MAC: Is it as good as your lasagna?  
HARM: Better.  
MAC: Ooh, I don't think that I could handle that.   
HARM: Is it that good?  
MAC: A lot better than mine.   
HARM: Oh, okay.   
  
~~SWITCH TO HOLIDAY INN PARKING LOT~~  
  
RENEE looks around her and sighs in relief as a battered Volkswagen pulls in. CLARK PALMER gets out and RENEE runs and kisses him. He smiles at her.  
  
PALMER: So where is the bastard?  
RENEE: He's at home.  
PALMER: Alone?  
RENEE: He was.  
PALMER: Too perfect. We should wait. Come on, I've got to check in.   
They drag his suitcases carefully out of the car and to the entrance. The Volkswagen pulls out, and RENEE and PALMER go into the hotel together.  
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
22.15 ZULU  
Harm's Apartment  
Wherever it is, Virginia  
  
HARM sits on the sofa; his feet propped on the table. MAC stands across from him, wineglass in hand. She is tired, and has kicked off her shoes. She is talking and HARM interjects occasionally.  
  
MAC: Remember when we first went to Russia?  
HARM: How could I forget. We looked like pansies.  
MAC: We fit in, amazingly enough.   
HARM: I know.  
MAC: That was fun. Except that I was chasing you and I couldn't ever catch you.  
HARM: You did, eventually.  
MAC: I know, but it seems that I'm always following you in the east.  
HARM: Hey, it's not my fault.  
MAC: I know. That Sergei fellow seems nice enough.  
HARM: He is.  
MAC: You wanna talk about him?  
HARM: What's there to tell?  
MAC: Well, I don't know. He's your brother. Your father was supposed to be dead and years later, we find that he wasn't.   
  
She comes around the table and sits down next to him, her feet curled under her.   
  
MAC: I know that it would bother me a little.   
HARM: Well sure, it bothers me. I mean, he was alive all those years and never sent word. I feel---  
MAC: Betrayed?  
HARM: Yeah.   
  
She scoots closer to him. She drains her glass and sets it on the table by his feet.   
  
HARM: You want some more?  
MAC: No, I'd better not. I've had too much already. Bastard.   
HARM: What?  
MAC: Asking me over here and making me feel drunk. So very sweet of you.  
HARM: Are you implying that I had ulterior motives when I called? And anyway, there's no alcohol in Perrier. That's why I though it safe to give you. You're just tired, Mac.  
MAC: That's exactly what I'm implying. And too bad, it is wonderful Perrier. Yes, I think you're right.   
HARM: Thank you.   
MAC: Harm, what's troubling you? Something's wrong. What is it?  
HARM: Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong.  
MAC: Yes there is. You're thinking about something. What are you thinking about?  
HARM: A lot of things. She scoots closer on the sofa and leans her head on his shoulder.   
  
He looks down at her and puts his arm across her shoulders.   
  
MAC: Like what?  
HARM: Don't get comfortable, or you'll fall asleep.  
MAC: Okay. Now talk flyboy.  
HARM: Well, I'm thinking about Clark Palmer, and Renee, and how he'd most likely kill me.  
MAC: You know what I'm thinking about?  
HARM: No, what?  
MAC: You smell good.  
HARM: Thank you.   
  
He studies her. She is indeed, falling asleep, but is trying hard to stay awake. She looks up at him and meets his eyes. On impulse, he leans down and brushes her lips with his. She blinks at him, then smiles.   
  
MAC: I was thinking about that, too.  
HARM: Well, it seems that our minds think alike.   
  
He grins at her, and she stares at him. A smile plays around her lips.  
  
MAC: I have never been able to understand you, Harmon Rabb. I probably never will.  
HARM: That's okay.  
MAC: No, it's not.  
HARM: Why?  
MAC: Because if I don't really know you, then I don't really know why you do this to me.  
HARM: Do what?  
MAC: Make me love you.  
HARM: And how did I do that?  
MAC: I don't know.  
HARM: Does it matter?  
MAC: I don't think so.   
  
She gets up and takes her glass to the counter. HARM watches her as she comes back to him. She stops by his feet with a gleam in her eyes.   
HARM: Oh no you don't. You'll break my legs.  
MAC: Then move your feet.   
  
He sighs, and moves his feet off the table and onto the floor. She grins and flops into his lap.   
  
HARM: Oof. Someone's not as light as they look.  
MAC: Too bad.   
  
She puts her arm around his neck and kisses him. Then, she leans her head on his shoulder and falls asleep as we fade to a commercial.  
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
10.35 ZULU  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
HARM knocks on MAC's door.  
MAC: Enter.  
HARM: Have a good sleep last night?  
MAC: Yeah. Your lap is not the softest to sleep in. GUNNY enters unnoticed.  
HARM: I'm not the one who insisted on sitting there.  
MAC: You invited me out so late.  
HARM: You came.   
GUNNY: Ma'am? Sir?  
MAC: Yes, Gunny?  
GUNNY: Commander, there's a telephone call for you.  
HARM: Thank you Gunny, I'll take it in my office.   
It's your fault. I was rather comfortable.   
  
GUNNY leaves. HARM leaves, and MAC shakes her head and returns to her work. HARM picks up the phone in his office.  
  
HARM: Hello? Renee? I don't want to talk to you. All right, I'll meet you at my place for lunch. Okay. Goodbye. He hangs up the phone and sighs.  
  
~~SWITCH TO HARM's APARTMENT~~  
  
RENEE: How's it coming, Clark?   
  
PALMER is attaching a bomb to HARM's door.  
  
PALMER: There. Done. We shut the door and it arms it. The door is opened and KABOOM! They're gone.   
  
He grins evilly. They both leave, hand-in-hand, carefully shutting the door.   
  
~~Time passes in quick frames--harm checks his watch and is surprised--it is much later than he had intended~~  
  
HARM: 13.45! Renee! Gunny!   
GUNNY: Sir!  
HARM: Gunny, if the Admiral asks, I'm out at lunch.  
GUNNY: Yes sir.   
  
HARM quickly goes to his Corvette. He puts the key in and turns it. Nothing happens. He tries again and again, but the car is dead. He goes back inside and finds GUNNY.  
  
HARM: Gunny, can I borrow your car? Mine's dead.   
GUNNY: Yeah, here's the key. The blue SUV.   
HARM: Thanks, I owe you one.   
  
HARM goes to GUNNY's car and quickly starts it and head for his apartment.   
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
RENEE gets in her car and reaches for her purse. It's not there. Her mind flashes back to the night before. She never picked it up. She starts her car and drives to HARM's apartment. The camera switches between the two driving, and we can only see a steering wheel as a car parks and the key is turned in the ignition. The camera follows the footsteps up the stairs to HARM's apartment, and we see a hand reach for the doorknob. The hand turns the knob and opens the door. The last camera shot is of the explosion. Across the screen, the words are printed:  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Chapter 2

  
14.53 ZULU  
(next day) THE CLOSEST HOSPITAL  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
CHEGWIDDEN stops a DOCTOR outside of a hospital room.  
  
ADMIRAL: How's ah, ----  
  
He thumbs towards the room, where the camera shows a white sheeted bed with a still figure on it.  
  
DOCTOR: They're not doing too good. Obviously, whoever set up the bomb wanted them to die. From traces of powder on the body, we discovered that the material used in the bomb was ____________, easy to get. If they don't improve tonight, we're moving 'em to the ICU.   
  
ADMIRAL: Thanks, doctor.   
  
DOCTOR: I only wish I could have given you better news.   
  
The doctor leaves, and MAC comes up the ADMIRAL.  
  
MAC: So how's our patient doing? Not dead yet, I see. Do you think that Renee can live through this?  
  
ADMIRAL: She's a tough person, but the doctor says that the outlook isn't good.  
  
MAC: It was Clark Palmer, wasn't it, Admiral?  
  
ADMIRAL: There's no telling. The bomb was definitely intended for Harm, though.  
  
MAC: What started Palmer's obsession with this?  
  
ADMIRAL: Rabb beat out Palmer in a case and had him put in jail. Palmer probably never was mentally stable, and that defeat threw him over the edge. Unfortunately, this ---  
  
He gestures to the room.   
  
--is the outcome.   
  
BUD and HARRIET come up to the ADMIRAL and MAC.  
  
BUD: How is Renee doing with all this?  
  
MAC: Considering the circumstances, I'd say pretty well, even though she's still not responding. She's probably in shock.   
  
ADMIRAL: Come on. Standing around here isn't doing a bit of good. We should go back to the office and begin investigating.   
  
The four of them leave, and the camera enters the room and focuses on the hart monitor, which, as we watch, registers no heart movement and emits the high pitched beep...  
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
16.23 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
MAC is in her office, working hard when there is a knock on her door.  
  
MAC: Yes?   
  
GUNNY: Ma'am? There's a phone call for you. From Commander Rabb.  
  
MAC: I'll take it in here, Gunny. Thank you.   
  
GUNNY leaves and MAC picks up the phone extension in her office.   
  
MAC: Harm? How are you doing? Oh. Okay, I'll come see you at the hospital. Okay. Goodbye.   
  
She hangs up the phone and goes to the ADMIRAL's office. She knocks on his closed door.  
  
ADMIRAL: Enter.  
  
MAC: Sir, Harm just called. I'm going to see him at the hospital, if that 's okay with you.   
  
ADMIRAL: Fine. Let me know if you hear anything about Renee, too.   
  
MAC: Thank you sir, I will.   
  
She leaves and we rejoin her at the hospital outside the original room. She goes in and looks at the bed. Empty. MAC looks around in a panic. She rushes out of the room and stops a nurse passing.  
  
MAC: Ma'am, where's the patient that was in here?  
  
NURSE: The patient died two hours ago. I'm sorry.   
  
We get a close up of MAC, and she walks back to the waiting room, in shock. She looks around, not seeing anyone that she knows. The strange faces overwhelm her, and she runs out to her car, tears streaming down her face. She quickly gets in her car and starts it. She drives automatically and almost runs into another car. The blaring horns pull her out of her reverie and she waves at them and drives more carefully to her apartment. She unlocks the door and goes in, flipping on all the lights as if to ward off evil spirits. MAC drops her shoes in her closet and sinks onto the bed. She stares up at the ceiling, her eyes unseeing. We flash back to times at the office when RENEE was there with HARM, laughing and joking with TINER and GUNNY. The little pout she had when HARM had to leave for Russia.   
  
MAC: Why did this have to happen? Renee was so vibrant, so amazingly alive. It's just---  
  
HARM: Devastating? I know. I can't believe she's gone.   
  
MAC: HARM! MAC sits up, a look of joy on her face.  
  
HARM: What?  
  
MAC: You're here! I was so worried about you. I went to the hospital, and the told me she was gone, and I couldn't find you anywhere!  
  
HARM: You went to the hospital? Why?  
  
MAC: Because that's where I said I'd meet you. On the phone, remember?  
  
HARM: Oh, yeah. Sorry, Mac. He sits down on the edge of the bed, his hat in his hands.   
  
MAC: You should be! I was so worried about you that I nearly killed another person.  
  
HARM: Mac, you should be more careful. You should know by now, too, that I can manage.  
  
MAC: But Harm, you were in love with this woman. You had a relationship with her that lasted over a year.   
  
HARM: Mac, the length of the relationship doesn't determine the seriousness of it. You, of all people, should know that.   
  
MAC: Harm, we're not talking about me, here. It's about you. Why aren't you upset?  
  
HARM: You think that I'm not upset? Obviously, Mac, you don't know me as well as you think you do. If you really know me that well, you would know how I deal with these things.  
  
MAC: Yes, I do. You keep them bottled up inside of you until you're so fit to burst your emotion finally comes out. It's not right, Harm. It's hurting more people than just you.   
  
HARM: Yeah, you. You're just about the only person who cares. Why do you even bother?  
  
MAC: I don't know. Now kindly leave my apartment. I don't know how you got in here, but ----  
  
PALMER: Same way I did.   
  
We focus on Clark Palmer as we fade to commercial  
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
17.42 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
WHEREVER IT IS, VIRGINIA  
  
CLARK PALMER trains the guns on both HARM and MAC.  
  
PALMER: I suggest you don't try anything. I did fail to kill you what, five times, Mr. Rabb?  
  
HARM: Four.  
  
PALMER: Oh, sorry, four times. And as for you, Miss MacKenzie, I have no wish to hurt you...yet. Now, Mr. Rabb, kindly scoot your little butt over by the Colonel.   
  
HARM moves back on the bed and sits next to MAC. He grips her hand tightly, and she faintly smiles at him. PALMER comes over to the two of them, guns still trained at their heads.  
  
PALMER: Now stand up. Yes, both of you. Turn around. No, I won't shoot you...yet.   
  
MAC and HARM stand and turn around. PALMER quickly transfers both guns to one hand and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. He snaps them over their hands, one of HARM's and one of MAC's. PALMER then pulls out another set of handcuffs and does the same with their other two hands. MAC and HARM stand back to back, cuffed together. PALMER gestures with one hand, holding one gun, to the bed.  
  
PALMER: Now lie down. That's it.   
  
HARM glares at PALMER, and when he speaks, his voice is full of hatred.  
  
HARM: Why are you doing this? Why am I your obsession?  
  
PALMER: My obsession? Far more than that, my boy. You, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., have ruined me. I was a perfectly fine little sociopath until you came along. That one case did it. I went from a perfectly harmless sociopath to a very deadly one. My only mistake was you. Letting you live, I mean. I should have killed you that very first chance I had. Had I just pulled that trigger, you wouldn't be here to bother me, and I would be free to kill others. That's why, my little obsession. Poor, noble, innocent Mr. Rabb. He   
and his ----PALMER gestures to MAC.   
  
--woman ---- found dead in her home. Those radiators, you can never trust them, can you?   
  
PALMER stops his talk and jeers at HARM, then turns his back and looks out the window. MAC twists her head to talk in HARM's ear.   
  
MAC whispering: I don't have a radiator...  
  
PALMER whips around from the window, his face furious.  
  
PALMER: SILENCE, FOOLS!! Don't you see? Your little planning now will not save you!   
  
HARM: How will you explain the handcuffs?  
  
PALMER: Good question. I won't. You will. A note will be found, in your handwriting, Mr. Rabb. Thank you, for having such wonderfully easy handwriting to copy. It will explain that, due to the Colonel's condition, you decided to end your lives now. You turned all the gas fixtures on, mainly the stove, and handcuffed yourselves together as a last love pledge. Slowly, surely, seeping death, seeping in to kill you. So sad, so sweet, so wonderfully romantic. It's no worse than what you did, Mr. Rabb.  
  
HARM: And what did I do this time, Clark Palmer? Or did you just twist the facts around so that your freakish little brain could justify the revenge?  
  
MAC: No. A sociopath doesn't care. They know the difference between right and wrong. That's the difference between sociopaths and psychopaths.   
  
PALMER: So she can speak. Not just beauty, but brain. You know, I have half a mind to keep this one, Mr. Rabb. Yes, a sociopath knows the difference. He just doesn't care.   
  
HARM: That's all well and good, but what did I do that your sociopatic mind turned it around to a personal attack on you?  
  
PALMER: You killed Renee!  
  
HARM: NO!  
  
PALMER: Oh, yes. Yes. The bomb was definitely intended for you. But no, Mr. Rabb here made a lunch date with her that day. At his place. Where the bomb was.   
  
HARM: Renee knew!  
  
PALMER: Oh, yes, she knew all right. But dear Mr. Rabb, the handsome, successful lawyer clouded her vision. She was there when I finished it, and we left together. But she forgot dear little sociopatic Clark when Mr. Rabb came back. Yes, even though she had just given herself to me the night before, she forgot me as soon as he showed his pretty little head.   
  
MAC: You really cared about her, didn't you?  
  
PALMER: Yes, I do believe I did. But enough talk. Now, Mr. Rabb, here is the note.   
  
PALMER pulls a sheet of paper from his pocket and places it on the bedside table. He shoves his face in HARM's and sneers at him. PALMER then walks to the bedroom door and looks at the two figures huddled together. He laughs, a jeering laugh, and goes into the kitchen. He pulls the stove out from the wall and cuts the gas cord. He laughs once more as the hose hisses with escaping gas and leaves, slamming the door behind him.   
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
HARM pulls MAC to her feet and goes over to the window. He struggles with the lock on the window and MAC twists around to do it herself. Still handcuffed together, HARM's arms are twisted behind him to give MAC the best reach. Even with her arms as highs as they can go, she still can not reach the lock.   
  
MAC: Harm, I can't reach!  
  
HARM: Then break the glass!  
  
MAC: If we're going to jump, I don't want to further injure myself with broken glass.  
  
HARM: Okay, let me try. I'm sorry, Mac, but this might hurt.   
  
HARM reaches up to get at the lock and MAC's arms are pulled up sharply. She cries out at the pain, but HARM manages to get the lock undone. He reaches down and lifts the window up as high as it can go. The screen stops him.   
  
HARM: Mac, there's a screen! I can't get it off!  
  
MAC: Let me try.   
  
She turns so she is facing the window and takes a step back. She kicks   
the screen out, and HARM coughs.  
  
HARM: Mac, I can smell the gas.   
  
MAC: So can I. We have to hurry.   
  
She sticks her head out the window to shout for help, but she hits HARM's head on the window sash, knocking him unconscious.   
  
MAC: Someone call 911!   
  
The people in the street under her stop and look up at her.   
  
MAC: Call 911! Hurry! Get the fire department and the rescue squad! Hurry!   
  
Several people pull out cell phones and call. Soon a fire truck can be heard, and it soon speeds into view. MAC is coughing from the pervading gas, and the firemen pull out a net thingy and hold it so she can jump. She makes her hands as small as possible and endeavors to struggle out of her handcuffs. One hand gets halfway out and then gets stuck. As she struggles with it, her hand suddenly comes free. She screams with the pain, but the shouts of the firemen below continue.  
  
FIREMAN ONE: Miss, you have to jump! Don't try to get you valuables! You have to hurry!  
  
MAC: I have to help my friend! He's unconscious!  
  
FIREMAN TWO: Then toss him out the window! We'll catch him!   
  
MAC pulls her head back in the window as the sound of the ambulance siren can be heard, and maneuvers HARM's top half out. She sits on the windowsill and puts her feet out. MAC pulls HARM's legs into her lap and puts her head and shoulders out and jumps, pushing off the wall with her feet. The FIREMEN, true to their word, catch them both. After getting the story from the collapsing MAC, a few firemen go upstairs to battle the gas. The window that MAC jumped out of is shut and the firemen return.   
  
FIREMAN THREE: Do you know why the gas hose was cut?  
  
MAC: Yeah, he tried to kill us.  
  
FIREMAN FOUR: By he, you do mean the unconscious man, don't you?  
  
MAC: No. Why?  
  
FIREMAN THREE: We found this note in the bedroom, whose window you jumped out of.  
  
MAC: I know that, fireman. This is my apartment.   
  
FIREMAN FOUR: Then can you explain the note?  
  
MAC: Yes, but I believe my hand is broken, and I'd like to get Harm to the hospital.  
  
FIREMAN THREE: Harm?  
  
MAC: Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., the unconscious man that I am handcuffed to.   
  
FIREMAN THREE: Oh. And you are?  
  
MAC: Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. We're JAG officers. Now can we please get to the hospital?  
  
AMBULANCE WOMAN: That would be a good idea, ma'am. Your friend could be in critical condition.  
  
MAC: Thank you, firemen, all of you. We'll be in touch.   
  
HARM is loaded onto a stretcher and both he and MAC are loaded into the ambulance. We fade to a commercial break, watching the ambulance speed off down the street.   
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
18.45 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
GUNNY knocks on the ADMIRAL's office door.  
  
ADMIRAL: Enter!  
  
GUNNY: Sir, there's a telephone call for you from the Colonel.  
  
ADMIRAL: Thank you Gunny.   
  
GUNNY leaves and the ADMIRAL picks up the telephone.   
  
ADMIRAL: MAC? Where in heaven's name are you? The hospital? You WHAT? Okay, I'll be over there as soon as I can be.   
  
He hangs up the phone and buzzes TINER. TINER enters and stands at attention.  
  
TINER: Reporting as ordered, SIR!  
  
ADMIRAL: Tiner, I have to go to the hospital. If anyone calls, take a message. I may not be back today, so lock up if I'm not. Understand?  
  
TINER: Yes sir!  
  
ADMIRAL: Good. Bring my car around, please.  
  
TINER: Yes sir!   
  
TINER leaves and the ADMIRAL goes outside and drives to the hospital. We rejoin him at the hospital. He walks down the hall to a room and knocks softly. As he enters, MAC stands from her seat by the bed, her hand in a cast. The ADMRAL gestures towards it.  
  
ADMIRAL: What did you do?  
  
MAC: I jumped out my window.  
  
ADMIRAL: Why, Colonel? And I suppose you hit him in the head and that's why he's unconscious and your hand is broken.  
  
MAC: No, sir. Clark Palmer handcuffed us together and cut the gas hose for my stove, intending to kill us both. We were going to jump out the window, handcuffed together, but when I leaned my head out the window to shout for help, he hit his head on the window sash, which knocked him unconscious. To jump out the window and not totally maim one of us, I pulled one of my hands out of the cuffs. It did break my hand, but we managed to jump to safety.   
  
ADMIRAL: Oh. So he's been unconscious for a long time, hasn't he?  
  
MAC: Yes, about an hour.   
  
MAC sits back down and sighs.  
  
ADMIRAL: Mac, why don't you go home and get some rest?  
  
MAC: Sir, I'd love to, but currently, my house is a crime scene. Same thing with Harm's.   
  
HARM: What about me?   
  
MAC jumps up.  
  
MAC: Harm! You're back!  
  
HARM: Yeah, I just don't remember how I got here.  
  
ADMIRAL: You jumped out a window.  
  
HARM: I just remember being handcuffed to Mac, then her kicking the screen out. I guess the gas got me, huh?  
  
MAC: Um, not really.  
  
HARM: Then what happened?  
  
MAC: I stuck my head out the window to call for help, and you hit yours on the window sash.  
  
HARM: Oh. Have they caught Palmer?  
  
MAC: Not yet.   
  
They all three look towards the door as a nurse comes bustling in.   
  
NURSE: Well, somebody's finally awake.   
  
HARM: Yeah, just barely.  
  
NURSE: Well, we'll take good care of you. We'll just take your temperature, and then we'll see if the doctor will let you eat tonight.  
  
HARM: I'm not hungry.  
  
NURSE: Well, we have to keep our strength up if we're to be released tomorrow.  
  
MAC: Tomorrow? Isn't that a little bit soon?  
  
NURSE: Normally, we'd have him here for another day or so, but there are so many people that need a room right now, it's absolutely crazy. 100.3. Not bad. He has to show considerable improvement over tonight and tomorrow morning to be released in the afternoon.   
  
MAC: Thank you.  
  
NURSE: No problem. Okay, you stay right there and we'll see if we can't get you something to eat.  
  
HARM: Okay.   
  
The nurse leaves and HARM sighs.   
  
HARM: I think I'm going to be in here forever. I don't want to eat. Anything.   
  
The Admiral smiles and MAC pats his hand.   
  
MAC: We'll be back tomorrow and help bust you out of here, okay flyboy?  
  
HARM: Okay, jarhead. You had better, or I'll come find you myself.  
  
MAC: Not in that hospital gowns you won't. Unless you're looking for something...  
  
HARM: Get outta here! I'll see you tomorrow, Mac.   
  
She gets up to leave, but stops at the door.  
  
MAC: Goodbye, Harm.   
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
15.38 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
MAC looks up from her work and checks her watch. She shuts the folders and heads for the ADMIRAL's office. She knocks.  
  
ADMIRAL: Enter!  
  
MAC: Sir, I'm leaving to go get Harm, if that's okay with you.  
  
ADMIRAL: Just don't jump out any windows, okay Colonel.  
  
MAC: Yes sir. I'm taking him back to my hotel room; he can stay there with me until his apartment is fixed.  
  
ADMIRAL: Okay, Mac. Just be careful.  
  
MAC: Yes sir.   
  
She leaves, and we switch to HARM at the hospital. He is dressed in his uniform and looking out the window, waiting for MAC.  
  
HARM: Where is that woman?  
  
MAC: Who, me?  
  
HARM: Yes, thank goodness. Please get me out of here!  
  
MAC: No problem, pilot. Come on, we'd better check you out before you eat one of the nurses.  
  
HARM: Yeah, good idea.   
  
HARM is checked out and they go out to MAC's car. She goes to the driver's side, but HARM stops her.  
  
HARM: Is it really a good idea to drive?  
  
MAC: I drove here.  
  
HARM: Mac, let me drive. I just got out of the hospital, and believe me, you don't want to be in there. Do you know how many times that woman asked if I wanted a sponge bath?   
  
MAC: I'm sorry.  
  
HARM: I just want to get home and take a good long shower.  
  
MAC: Um that's not possible. Did you forget that there is a big hole in your wall?  
  
HARM: Oh. Yeah. And your apartment is under police investigation too, isn't it.  
  
MAC: Yeah. That's why we're staying at a hotel  
  
HARM: Oh, right. Which hotel?  
  
MAC: The Holiday Inn.   
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
16.43 ZULU  
HOLIDAY INN  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
HARM and MAC walk into the lobby and to the elevator. They are the only ones in it. MAC pushes the button '4' and they wait while the elevator takes them to the floor. The doors open, and HARM and MAC step out and MAC leads the way to their room. She unlocks the door with her key card and they enter the room that is to be their home for a while. HARM looks around the large room while MAC puts her keys away. She gestures to a bed.  
  
MAC: That one's mine. You can sleep wherever else you want to.  
  
HARM: Okay. When do we eat?  
  
MAC: I thought you weren't hungry.  
  
HARM: I wasn't last night, and anyway, hospital food isn't the greatest.  
  
MAC: We can eat whenever, and there is room service. There is a dining hall downstairs to the right of the lobby, and there are several restaurants nearby.   
  
HARM: You know, I like the sound of the dining hall most right now. Is there any way we could get more of our belongings?  
  
MAC: Not that I know of, but there's the telephone. You push '9' to dial out.  
  
HARM: Thanks. You're really helpful.   
  
HARM sits down by the phone and dials a number. After a moment of silence form him, he speaks into the phone.  
  
HARM: Gunny? It's Commander Rabb. Is the Admiral available? Okay.   
HARM looks at MAC and she nods her approval of his phone call. He sits for another minute, waiting for GUNNY to come back.  
  
HARM: Thank you Gunny. Admiral? Yes, Mac and I were wondering if there was a way to get more of our belongings. Okay, hold on.   
  
He speaks to MAC.   
  
HARM: Get me a pencil or something and a piece of paper.   
  
MAC glares at him, then goes to her purse and rummages through it. She comes up with an envelope and a pen, and hands them to HARM. He takes them and speaks into the phone again.  
  
HARM: Okay, I'm ready.   
  
HARM writes down a phone number that the ADMIRAL gives him on the envelope.   
  
HARM: Okay, thank you sir.   
  
HARM hangs up the phone and turns to MAC.  
  
MAC: Well?  
  
HARM: He gave me the number of the police division that is investigating it.   
  
MAC: So call! I'm getting hungry.  
  
HARM: Yes ma'am, your royal highness.   
  
MAC sighs, and HARM dials the number on the envelope.   
  
HARM: Yes, this is Commander Rabb from JAG; I'd like to speak to the head of the Palmer investigation. The number? I got it from Admiral Chegwidden, my CO. Okay, I'll hold.   
  
HARM turns to MAC.   
  
HARM: He doesn't believe me. Most probably, he'll keep me on here for ten minutes and come back saying that the guy's not---  
  
HARM stops speaking as a voice comes over the phone.   
  
HARM: Yes, this is Commander Rabb. Yes, I am here with Colonel MacKenzie, and we were wondering if---yes, she's the one who jumped out the window.   
  
Behind HARM, MAC sighs.   
  
HARM: Yes, we wanted to know if we could go to our apartments and get some of our personal items? Okay, thank you.   
  
HARM hangs the phone up and stands up.   
  
HARM: Come on Colonel; let's go get our stuff.   
  
MAC: Took you long enough. 'The one who jumped out the window'? Is that how I'm going to be referred to from now on?  
  
HARM: Probably.   
  
He grins his 'flyboy' grin at her, and opens the door. He stops in the doorway and turns around to face MAC.   
  
HARM: Well, come on!   
  
At her horrified look, he stops.   
  
HARM: What is it?  
  
MAC, in a choking whisper: Harm, move. NOW!   
  
She reaches out and grabs his arm, pulling him into the apartment and slamming the door in one motion. As she pulls him in, he cries out as the knife that was intended it kill him sinks into his arm. MAC hurriedly locks the door and pushes HARM into a chair.   
  
MAC, still whispering: Are you okay?  
  
HARM, grimacing: Okay? Someone jabbed a knife in my arm and you ask if I'm okay?  
  
MAC: Let me see.   
  
She goes behind the chair and looks at the tear in his uniform jacket and the blood flowing from the rip in his arm. She looks quickly around the room.   
  
  
MAC: I need something to bind it up with so the bleeding stops. Okay, can you move over to the phone and dial 911 while I rip the pillowcase up? It's room 323. An ambulance and the police.   
  
HARM: Did you see who it was?  
  
MAC: Clark Palmer.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	3. Chapter 3

16.52 ZULU   
HOLIDAY INN   
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA   
  
Clark Palmer paces his room, occasionally stopping and touching the handle of the knife sitting on the dresser. He stops and walks over to his suitcase and touches the paramedic outfit waiting for him to put it on. He curses under his breath. He has been watching for five minutes after he stabbed the guy and none of the officials had come. Either he had killed the guy, or...or what? Why weren't they coming? If they had called 911, then the officials would be swarming all over this place. He resumes his pacing.   
  
~~HARM & MAC's ROOM~~   
  
MAC: Harm, do you think you can get up?   
HARM: No, has the bleeding stopped?   
MAC: It's not as bad as it was.   
HARM: We shouldn't call.   
MAC: Why not?   
HARM: Because of Palmer. No doubt he's got a way to get in here as a police officer or something.   
MAC: We have to let somebody know.   
HARM: Then call the Admiral.   
MAC: Maybe we should.   
HARM: Just do it!   
MAC: I could call Gunny. He's got experience with just about everything.   
HARM: No, Gunny deals more with gunshots and babies. Just call someone.   
MAC: Harm, if we can get the bleeding to stop, then I can go down to the lobby and get some pain medication for you. We can last it out for a little while.   
HARM: The Admiral should know.   
MAC: Okay! I'll call him!   
HARM: Thanks.   
  
MAC goes over to the phone and dials a number. She waits while it rings; and then speaks when it is answered.   
  
MAC: Gunny? It's Colonel MacKenzie. Can I speak with the Admiral? A meeting? With who? Gunny, why is the CAG there? Well interrupt them! It's a matter of life and death, Gunny. Go tell him, and that's an order! Gunnery Sergeant, Commander Rabb is severely injured and we cannot call the officials for security reasons. JUST GET THE ADMIRAL!   
She sighs, and waits while GUNNY gets the ADMIRAL. Over the telephone, we can hear the ADMIRAL's angry voice.   
  
ADMIRAL: Colonel, I have sent strict orders not to be disturbed!   
MAC: Sir, I'm sorry, but Palmer stabbed Harm. He stabbed him in the arm. He could have been killed!   
  
The severity of the situation hits her and she begins to cry.   
  
ADMIRAL: Calm down, Mac, it's okay. Why don't you just call 911?   
MAC: That's just it. Harm's afraid that if we call 911, Palmer will try to sneak his way in as one of them.   
ADMIRAL: Then all the better to catch him.   
HARM: I don't think it's a good idea, Mac.   
MAC: Harm doesn't think it's a good idea.   
ADMIRAL: Did anyone ask his opinion?   
MAC: No sir, but it is his life we're gamboling with.   
ADMIRAL: And that all of a sudden bothers you?   
MAC: Admiral Chegwidden, Commander Rabb has helped me out in many situations that I could not have gotten through without him. I can't let him die now.   
  
She glances over her shoulder at HARM, still in the chair, his breathing shallow and ragged. His face is pale, and MAC turns back to the phone. Her voice sounds her worry.   
  
MAC: Admiral, he may be dying.   
ADMIRAL: So call the ambulance!   
MAC: But what about Palmer?   
ADMIRAL: Don't worry about that Mac, just save the Commander's butt, will you?   
MAC: Yes sir.   
  
She hangs up the phone and looks again at HARM.   
  
MAC: I don't care what you say, we're calling 911.   
  
At his protest, she holds up a finger.   
  
MAC: No, don't even try. I know what Palmer will try to do, but you can't die. I won't let you.   
  
She picks up the phone and dials, 9-1-1.   
  
MAC: We need an ambulance and the police at the Holiday Inn on Parker Road. I can't move my friend. Room 323. Thank you.   
  
MAC hangs up the phone and goes over to HARM.   
  
MAC: Well, flyboy, what do you propose we do about Palmer?   
HARM: Kill him.   
  
~~SWITCH TO ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN IN JAG OFFICE~~   
  
ADMIRAL: Tiner, go get my car.   
TINER: Yes sir. May I ask sir, where are you going?   
ADMIRAL: Tiner, that's none of your business.   
TINER: Yes sir.   
ADMIRAL: Just get the car!   
TINER: Yes sir!   
  
TINER quickly leaves, and the ADMIRAL picks up his JAG hat and follows.   
  
~~BACK IN THE HOTEL, WITH CLARK PALMER~~   
  
PALMER is still pacing, but stops when he hears the sound of the ambulance siren. He grabs the paramedic's uniform and heads into the bathroom.   
  
~~HARM AND MAC~~   
  
HARM looks up at MAC, now at his side. He grins faintly as the ambulance siren can be heard. She anxiously goes to the window and looks out. The ambulance and a few police cars are pulling into the parking lot. She returns to him and smiles, her expression pained.   
  
MAC: They're here. I don't want you to die, Harm.   
  
Her voice becomes worried as HARM doesn't respond, and his eyes close.   
  
MAC: Harm? Harmon Rabb, you listen to me. If you die now, I'll never forgive you! You have terrorized my life for the past five years, and quite frankly, I'll miss it if you leave me now. You constantly questioned my decisions, and you broke up my wedding, but I don't want you to go! Do you hear me, Harm?   
  
HARM's eyes flicker open, and he nods slightly.   
  
HARM: I hear you, Mac. I was bugging you because I cared. I still do. I never meant to hurt you, by questioning everything, but I did it because I love you.   
MAC: Hush, Harm, you're wasting energy.   
  
She looks up as there is a knock at the door and runs to open it. Three paramedics come rushing in with a stretcher and look at her expectantly.   
  
MAC: He's over there.   
  
She points to HARM.   
  
MAC: A knife wound. His right arm.   
  
They quickly go over to the near unconscious HARM and begin to transfer him to the stretcher. He comes struggling back to consciousness when they move him, and cries out in pain. MAC looks worriedly at the paramedics, but they seem to be doing what they should be. They carefully carry him out of the room. MAC follows them, shutting the door. At the elevator is another paramedic, holding the door open. At the bottom, they all get out, and there are two more paramedics in the lobby, holding back the curious people there. HARM is quickly rushed out to the waiting ambulance, and MAC is allowed in with him. One of the paramedics in the back is CLARK PALMER, who can't resist a sneer when he sees them. MAC pretends to not notice that it is PALMER, and continues her worried vigil over HARM. She keeps a close eye on CLARK PALMER, making sure that he isn't trying to hurt HARM. She looks out the back window and sees that the ADMIRAL's car and a police car are following them. She smiles, faintly, and then turns back to watching PALMER. He reaches out to inject something in HARM, but at her strangled protest, stops. Forgetting the other paramedic, he speaks to her.   
  
PALMER: It's too late. You can't stop me this time. The seventh time, I'll get him.   
  
He raises his arm with the syringe in it and plunges downward. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: (as usual) none of these are my characters, unfortunately, and this is just the workings of my overactive imagination, and I sincerely doubt any of this will ever happen. Well, considering Renee is gone, Palmer is still in Leavenworth, there's Sturgis to now deal with, Sergei now lives with Harm, and Harm and Mac might actually get somewhere without having him nearly killed seven or eight times, considering she's already admitted her love to Sturgis. So, here's the next part of the fic. Sorry to leave such a cliffhanger last time, but I had to go think over how to not kill Harm. HAVE FUN!!! (oh, please don't sue me, either. and I'm sorry if anyone does anything uncharacteristic...I've watched a lot of JAG (every single show over the past two seasons at least twice) and I do go back and look for little details--I even check my archive of JAG tapes--but sometimes I miss things. So, I'm sorry. please don't get mad. Just let me know, and I'll fix it for you.) THANKS!  
  
MAC lunges towards PALMER, screaming, and knocks him over. The syringe clatters to the floor of the ambulance where MAC and PALMER struggle to reach it. PALMER locks his hands around MAC's throat, and she strains against them to reach the syringe, which is just out of her grasp.   
  
PALMER: I've got you both now. I was going to save you for later, have my fun with you, but you persisted on getting in the way. News flash, missy! Bad idea.  
  
PALMER sneers at MAC, who's breath is raspy and almost spent. He begins to cackle at her, then shakes her one more time as her eyes begin to slowly close.  
  
As if from MAC's perspective, we focus on PALMER, then the picture begins to fade. Suddenly, PALMER is thrown into the side of the ambulance. The other paramedic shakes out his hand, trying to rid it of the pain. He looks down at MAC and checks her pulse, then puts his fingers just above her mouth and nose to check for her breathing. Satisfied she is still alive, he picks up the syringe lying on the floor and drops it into a box. The paramedic checks HARM, the moves around to PALMER. Taking a long piece of some sort of tubing, the paramedic ties PALMER's hands behind his back. Using another piece of tubing, the paramedic binds PALMER's feet as well. He then shoves a handful of gauze into PALMER's mouth to act as a gag. Pleased at his handiwork, the paramedic sits back against one wall and watches his two patients and his captive.  
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
17.58 ZULU  
THE HOSPITAL  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
MAC is sitting in a chair beside HARM's hospital bed. She reaches out and takes the hand lying limply on it. She strokes it gently, then begins to cry, head bent over his hand, the tears running down her cheeks and falling onto it. ADMIRAL comes in, about to say something, but stops when he sees MAC crying. Wordlessly, he walks over to her, placing his hat on the foot of HARM's bed. At the sound of his footsteps, MAC looks up, then stands as the ADMIRAL comes over to her. He pulls her into a tight hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. She sobs quietly, and the ADMIRAL just holds her, soothing her as best he can. A faint, slight voice makes them both turn.  
  
HARM: Admiral, are you trying to take my girl?   
  
Though he has just regained consciousness, HARM manages to sound joking. MAC quickly wipes her tears and hurries over to him.   
  
HARM: You're crying. Why are you crying, Mac?   
MAC: I was crying.  
HARM: Why? Last time you cried, I was leaving. Mac, I'm not about to leave you now.  
MAC: Last time I cried, it was the night before my wedding.  
HARM: You cried then?  
MAC: I didn't know if you were alive or dead.   
ADMIRAL: I'm going to go now. The others will probably be in to see you later on.   
  
MAC stands and walks the ADMIRAL to the door. He grabs his hat off the end of the bed and turns to MAC at the door.  
  
ADMIRAL: He'll be fine, Mac. I'm glad you two are working it out.  
MAC: Thank you, sir, for everything.  
  
The ADMRAL places his hat on his head and touches the brim in a mini-salute to MAC and HARM.  
  
ADMIRAL: You're welcome, Mac.   
  
He walks out and MAC returns to HARM.   
  
HARM: Where is Palmer now?  
MAC: In custody. He was dressed as a paramedic in the ambulance and tried to inject you with something.  
HARM: Let me guess. You stopped him?  
MAC: Tried to. But he almost strangled me to death for my efforts.  
HARM: He WHAT?  
MAC: Almost strangled me. The other paramedic didn't let him, though. I blacked out, right as the other guy punched Palmer. He was tied up with tubing and gagged with some gauze when I came around. The paramedic had to go on another run, but he'll be by later.   
HARM: I can't believe some of the things you've gone through for me.  
MAC: Am I just supposed to sit back and let you die?  
  
HARM opened his mouth to say something, but MAC cut him off.  
  
MAC: Don't tell me that you can take care of yourself, either, Harm. If I hadn't been there to save you, he would have succeeded about four or five tries ago.   
HARM: I wasn't going to say that.  
MAC: And just what were you going to say?  
HARM: Thank you.  
MAC: Thank you?  
HARM: Yes. Thank you. For saving my life.   
  
MAC studied him. HARM's skin was still pale from his unconscious bout, but his eyes were bright and strong, the expression serious.  
  
MAC: You're welcome. But I didn't do it to earn Girl Scout points, Harm. I saved your life because I had to. I don't think I could live with you dead.  
  
She reaches out and takes his hand again, twining her fingers in his. HARM looks down at their joined hands then up at MAC's face.  
  
HARM: I meant it when I said I loved you, Sarah. I still do.  
MAC: I know you meant it, and I should hope your feelings haven't changed over your past hour of unconsciousness.  
HARM: Sarah, I'm not looking for an analysis. I need to know if you love me too.   
MAC: Harm...  
  
MAC sighs, unsure of what to say.   
  
HARM: Why didn't you marry Brumby?  
MAC: I didn't love him. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love.   
HARM: When did you realize you didn't love him?  
MAC: That night you went missing. I cried that night.  
HARM: You cried?  
MAC: Yes, I did.   
HARM: But you were at the rehearsal dinner for your wedding!  
MAC: Where I am doesn't change the fact that I don't love Mic Brumby.   
HARM: Why did you go to him so fast?  
MAC: You pushed me away. I was ready in Sydney, Harm, but you weren't. You just couldn't let go enough to let someone else into your life. You've got to stop living in the past, Harm, and look for the future. You have to learn to accept things and move on.   
HARM: Mac, he was my father.  
MAC: And mine was an abusive alcoholic! I've learned to live with the scars, Harm, both mentally and physically. That's why I help Chloe. She needs me. Maybe, if I can help someone else, my own pain will lessen. You can't be so focused on yourself, Harm, or you'll hurt so many people.  
HARM: Like you?  
MAC: Yes, like me.  
HARM: Why do you even bother?  
MAC: Because.  
HARM: Because...?  
  
MAC's voice drops to barely a whisper.  
  
MAC: Because. I love you.  
  
~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~  
  
HARM: What?  
MAC: I lov--  
  
She is cut off by BUD, HARRIET, and baby A.J. at the door.  
  
HARRIET: Knock knock!  
MAC: Bud! Harriet! Oh, and you brought little A.J. with you!  
BUD: He wanted to see his you, ma'am.  
MAC: Aw! He's such a sweetie. May I?  
  
The family has moved into the room and MAC holds out her hands to take baby A.J. He goes to her willingly, and she holds him close, her eyes shining with delight.   
  
HARRIET: We brought you some books, Commander, in case you get bored while you're in here.  
HARM: Thank you, Harriet, and please, we're not in the office. You can call me Harm.  
MAC: That goes for me too, you know.  
  
HARRIET places a couple of books on the windowsill. MAC bounces baby A.J., who giggles in delight and makes them all laugh. HARM yawns, though he tries to hide it, but HARRIET sees it and scolds.  
  
HARRIET: Harm, sir, you're not getting enough rest. We should really go now so you can sleep.   
HARM: Well, thank you for stopping by. And thanks for the books!   
BUD: Hope you're back on your feet soon, sir. Come on, big guy. Let's go!  
  
BUD takes A.J. from MAC, and the loving little family leaves the room. MAC watches the go, then sighs.  
  
HARM: What is it?  
MAC: That's what I want, Harm. To be able to stay strong, through the toughest of times, to love and be loved equally, to have that enjoyment, that laughter and love.   
HARM: You can have it, Sarah. Just say the word and it can be yours. Anytime, anywhere, I'll be there for you.   
MAC: Harm...  
HARM: Yes?  
  
MAC looks over at him, her gaze had been focused on the door. Her eyes hold a sort of longing, but hold more love than anything else.  
  
MAC: I love you so much.  
  
HARM struggles to sit upright, pushing himself up with his good arm.  
  
HARM: Come here.   
  
MAC walks slowly over to the bed, and stands there, waiting. HARM motions her closer, then tugs her to him so she's sitting in his lap. He wraps his arms around her tightly, holding her.   
  
HARM: You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you. Do you think we have a chance?  
MAC: I don't know. I hope we do. Your nemesis, however, may have different ideas.  
  
MAC lifts her head from HARM's shoulder at the sound of feet urgently rushing through the hall. TINER comes flying into the room, out of breath. He gasps out his message between gulps for air.  
  
TINER: Sir! Ma'am! The Admiral sent me to tell you that Clark Palmer hung himself in his cell!  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
I think. Oh gosh, I hope that this is the end of it all. If you have suggestions or ideas about what you think should happen next, let me know! Or, if you are, like me, just glad it's over, you can let me know that too! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
